A Jolly Roger
by PrincessVegeta7
Summary: Only with Rosaline, Law's ship was a Jolly Roger. It was something that Law said before but each time, he meant it. There was nothing like waking up with her singing echoing through the meal ship and the morning smile she was unashamed to give. This was a Christmas to remember for both of them. One filled with family, love and a bunch of crazy Heart Pirates...* LawxOC R&R*


**_Hey, all my faithful readers!* Here's a little One-Shot Christmas special just for you!* A Christmas with Rosaline*_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or it's characters. However, Rosa's mine._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Only with Rosaline, Law's ship was a Jolly Roger. It was something that Law said before but each time, he meant it. There was nothing like waking up with her singing echoing through the meal ship and the morning smile she was unashamed to give.

It didn't matter if her morning song was cheery or calm, it was perfect to wake up to. Most of the crew knew when to wake up and knew exactly when she was making breakfast. It was a routine that they were all accustomed with and enjoyed.

Soft humming came from the kitchen where Rosaline prepared breakfast, a small smile plastered on her lips and her blue eyes gleaming. Her hands moved gently as she continued to cook and spiced the food while Bepo occasionally passed some of the ingredients to her.

"There's nothing like watching Rosa-chan cook…" Shachi said as he glanced up from his handful of cards at Rosaline. Beside him sat Penguin and Jambarl as well as a few other crewmembers. They all decided to play a friendly game of cards while Rosaline prepared breakfast with Bepo.

"Yes, it really boosts my chances of winning. Just like now" Penguin stated and grinned victoriously at them before he displayed his cards. He received a glare from Jambarl and the other crewmembers while Shachi sighed, putting his cards down in defeat.

"Maybe if you didn't stare at me cooking the entire time and concentrated more, then you could be the next winner" Rosaline pointed out as she stirred the sauce she prepared and briefly glanced in the direction of the table.

"Even if I did concentrate very hard, Penguin will win. You know that's how it goes. Besides, you don't want to play for us anymore. You're the only one who ever beats him…" Shachi replied and Rosaline chuckled while shaking her head.

"You need to learn how to win on your own. I can't always win for you guys. Suck it up, you're men. You should feel ashamed to have a woman win everything for you" Rosaline scolded and the men let their head drop in shame, her face softening in result.

"Say, Rosa-san, do you know what today is?" Bepo asked changing the subject and Rosaline raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Today is the day before Christmas. Do you celebrate Christmas?" Rosaline blinked a few times before she smiled.

"I haven't really celebrated it in years. When I was younger, before I joined the Navy, I always celebrated the holiday with my mother." Rosaline replied and watched with amusement as not only Bepo's face, but all of their faces lit up. Their eyes were practically begging her to continue and she chuckled.

"The day before Christmas Eve, my mother and I baked all sorts of cookies and sweet treats. I remember that it would get so messy and we'd end up playing more than baking. After that, we decorated the small Christmas tree" Rosaline continued as she remembered the good times.

"The next morning I was up and running towards the kitchen to started cooking the food for Christmas Eve. Since it was only us two I didn't want any gifts. The time I spent of her was the best present I could ever have but she always spoiled me rotten by getting me something special each year" Rosaline sadly smiled.

"After I joined the Navy all that changed. Those who had families went back to celebrate the festive holiday but the only home I had was at the headquarters. The only thing I did was either training or sailing" Rosaline finished and Bepo gave her a sad expression.

She left out the details of Sengoku and Garp usually surprising her and holding a small Christmas party with the rest of the upper class marines. She was always invited but didn't always go. She preferred to be alone and savoring the moments she had peace.

"Enough about me, what about you? Do you celebrate Christmas or does even the Heart Pirates not take a day off from piracy?" She teased and the men laughed. Rosaline reached into the cupboard and pulled out a few plated.

"No, Captain doesn't like celebrating Christmas" Rosaline briefly topped and looked back at the men. "We tried surprising him a few times but all he wants for Christmas is to have a nice calm day. So, we don't celebrate it" Shachi explained and Rosaline nodded.

It looked like she wasn't the only one who didn't celebrate it. However, she expected that Law would want a calm day. That would be his way of celebrating anything. She shook her head in disapproval at the thought before she looked back at Bepo.

"You get them to plate up. I'm going to call Law. Make sure you plate up for everyone. I don't want an argument because you skipped a plate" Rosaline warned as she narrowed her eyes at the group of men before she exited the kitchen.

"You heard, Rosa-san. Help plate up" Bepo ordered and the men sighed before following. They reluctantly took the plates while the others tidied up the table where they played. Shachi and Penguin glanced at each other and an idea started to cross through their minds.

"Hey, guys… Did you notice how Rosa-chan looked when she talked about celebrating Christmas with her mother? She was so excited and then scaled down." Penguin pointed out and the men looked back at him while nodding.

"Rosa-san usually feels sad when she talks about her mother. Even after all these years, she still misses her a lot" Bepo pointed out as he handed another plate out, his ears drooping slightly as he thought of Rosaline's saddened expression.

"I hate it. Both Rosa-chan and Captain is sad on this holiday…" Shachi grinned from ear to ear. "How about we throw a secret Christmas party to cheer them up? It won't be extreme, but we'll bring back Rosa-chan's good childhood memories and make it enjoyable for Captain too!" He suggested and the men grinned.

"How are we going to pull that off?"

"It won't be so hard" Everyone looked back at Bepo. "We should be arriving at our next destination tomorrow. We can get the Christmas decorations there" Bepo pointed out and Shachi grunted. A gleam of mischief passed through his eyes and he looked up at them.

"I have a plan…"

* * *

 ** _The Infirmary…_**

Rosaline softly knocked on the metal infirmary door and gently turned the knob to open the door to enter. "Law? You in here?" She softly asked and peeked with her head inside the infirmary, her blue eyes meeting a pair of grey orbs.

Law sat in front of his desk, his legs resting on the desk while reading a book. His hat lay on the wooden surface while his sword stood against the wall. He looked up at her, a smirk forming on his lips and his eyes gleamed in amusement.

"Yes, I believe I am, Rosa- _ya_. What can I do for you except invite your curiosity inside?" Law teased and Rosaline blushed slightly. She scowled at him and entered the infirmary while opening the door fully. She didn't mean to approach him shyly.

"I came to invite you for breakfast. Also, I'm not curios. I just didn't want to disturb you" Rosaline replied and crossed her arms over her chest. Law chuckled, closed his book and stood up from his sitting position. He put down his book before he walked towards Rosaline.

"Usually you don't mind transporting here even if it disturbed me, Rosa- _ya_ " Law pointed out and Rosaline glared at him. It was one time! Moreover, it was an accident! She couldn't control her transportation technique all that well but didn't do it again.

"Whatever. Are you going to eat breakfast or should someone serve it to you personally, _Captain?_ " She mocked, a smirk forming onto her lips while Law chuckled, the distance between them very little and Rosaline resisted to swallow thickly.

When did he get so close?

"That sounds about right to me. My own personal servant" Law husked and Rosaline scowled at him, her blush rising. He was enjoying this teasing game more than she wanted him to. She was not going to lose or back down.

A smirk came onto her lips. "Then I'll be sure to send Shachi or Penguin to serve you. I don't think they're that busy" Rosaline said and snickered when she saw Law's face fall. However, his lips curled into a smirk before he pulled her closer.

"I doubt they'll look good in a maid costume" He pointed out and Rosaline laughed, her voice music to his ears. He leaned in and their lips brushed against each other. He passionately kissed her, his hands on her hips and her hands instinctively wrapped around his neck.

Heat rushed through their bodies and Rosaline could feel her heart beating in her ears. If only he knew what he did to her… Her fingers curled in his untidy black spiky hair and Law groaned at the feeling of her fingers massaging his scalp.

He pressed her against the wall of the infirmary and briefly broke the kiss to breathe. Their foreheads touched and they never left each other's eye contact. The embrace was something that neither of them wanted to break, almost afraid to lose the other one.

"Well, now we're in a predicament. The others are probably waiting for us to join them for breakfast." Rosaline stated, knowing that the other crewmembers wouldn't eat without them. Law gave her a chase kiss on her lips before kissing down the side of her jaw.

"Let them wait"

Rosaline let out a laugh before softly moaning when Law kissed her in the crook of her neck, his tongue tracing over the sensitive spot. Her mind was briefly clouded and she pulled him closer, making him chuckle in result.

"W-We need t-to go. T-There's still a lot to do before we arrive at the n-next island" Rosaline tried to convince the male but her shaking voice didn't help that much. Law looked up at her, a small smile forming on his lips and he pulled back.

"I know, but it's your fault we're going to be late, Rosa- _ya_ " Law said and Rosaline gaped at the male while looking at him in disbelief. He chuckled at her expression once again and opened the door of the infirmary, Rosaline blinking a few times.

"W-Wait a minute! How is it my fault?!" She called as Law walked down the hall leaving her standing in the doorway of the infirmary. He pocketed his hands while Rosaline glared at his back and she ran after him after closing the door.

"Hey, Law! Answer me!"

* * *

 ** _The next day… Christmas Day…_**

"Alright, everyone. We're going to stay here only for a few hours to get all the supplies we need for the ship before we sail out again. A small team will stay on the ship while Bepo and Jambarl comes with Rosa- _ya_ and me to get the food and medical supplies. The rest of you need to get everything on this list" Law instructed.

He pushed the list towards Shachi and Penguin who stood next to each other. Penguin picked it up while scanning through the contents before they glanced at each other. They exchanged looks before looking back at Law.

"Um, Captain, can we take Bepo and Jambarl with us?" Law and Rosaline's brows furrowed. "We'll go get the food and medical supplies. You can go out and get anything extra. Besides, I heard that there is a beautiful view on this snowing Island" Shachi stated and the others nodded.

"Let me get this straight. You want us to go and see this view while you go and buy everything we need?" They nodded, all grinning and Rosaline narrowed her eyes at them. What were they planning? She looked at Bepo and he gave her a smile.

"I don't see the harm in that" Law spoke up and Rosaline looked back at Law who smirked. He knew something… "We'll go out but we'll meet each other back in five hours. Be sure to be on time" The crew nodded before they all suited up.

Rosaline frowned as she pulled on her black fluff jacket and buttoned up. She glanced around to see everyone was calm and collected. She knew that they were hiding something and she was going to find out what it was one way or another.

Or maybe, it could be that they acted this way because it was the day before Christmas. It would be nice if they arranged something even if it was very small but she doubted it. They hadn't celebrated it in a long time and neither did she. Even so, the next day was Christmas…

"Hey, Bepo, can I talk to you for a second?" Rosaline asked and the white polar bear glanced at her before he nodded. They walked until they were isolated from the others and she looked up at him. "I want you to do me a favor but you have to keep it a secret, okay?"

"Sure, Rosa-san. You have my word"

"I need you to get a present for Law from me, can you do that?" Bepo blinked a few times before he nodded. "I already have one piece of the present but I want you to go and get the rest. Here's what I had planned" She leaned in and whispered in Bepo's ear, his eyes widening in result.

"So, Captain. What are you going to get Rosa-chan?" Shachi asked as he finished suiting up and walked towards Law along with Penguin. Law gave him a blank look. "You know… It's Christmas and all. I thought you would at least want to give Rosa-chan something since she loves Christmas"

"Where did you hear that?"

"Oh, Rosa-chan told us about her fun times celebrating Christmas this morning!" Penguin piped in and gave his Captain a wide grin. "She talked about how she celebrated with her Mom and how she couldn't wait to celebrate it with us this year"

Law's eyes briefly widened and he glanced back at Rosaline who talked with Bepo, a small smile on her lips. She wanted to celebrate Christmas this year? To him, it was just another day on the calendar and he wasn't at all fond of the holiday.

However, there were a lot of things he wasn't fond of at the beginning but when he thought of Rosaline, he didn't have a problem doing anything. If she wanted to celebrate Christmas, then he didn't have a problem to do so.

"Shachi- _ya_ , I need you to get me a present for Rosa- _ya_. But it has to be something special…" Law trailed off and tapped his chin as he thought of a possible gift for Rosaline. Meanwhile, Shachi and Penguin grinned at each other.

"I've got it. I want you to get her…" Law pulled them closer and whispered the present in their ears. The males nodded and grinned at their Captain. They gave him a thumbs up and he grunted. He glanced back at Rosaline who laughed and smiled.

"Alright, let's go!"

Rosaline waved at Bepo and walked towards Law. They walked out onto the deck before her eyes widened at the snowy Island they docked at. It looked like a fairy tale. Snow softly fell from the sky and the docks was covered in snow. She pocketed her bare hands and let out a breath before laughing.

It was freezing but beautiful.

Law glanced at her and saw her looking around in wonder. They split up from the rest of the crew and went to walk through the busy ad lit up town. Everywhere against the doorframes and the roofs were bright lights in celebration of Christmas.

 _I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

A few snowmen were built by children who laughed and threw each other with snowballs when the other one wasn't looking. The people walked around with warm drinks in hand and others looked at the Christmas decorations inside the windows.

 _Just like the ones I used to know_

"This is amazing! Of all the places I've visited, this is definitely the most beautiful." Rosaline said, her eyes glistering in excitement. Law smiled and nodded. He had to admit that it was indeed beautiful. Despite not always liking snow, this was a sight to behold.

 _Where the treetops glisten and children listen_

Rosaline brought her cold and bare hands up to her mouth and breathed warm air onto them to keep them warm, the jacket not helping much. Law noticed this and his brows furrowed. She didn't have hand mittens? He glanced around and posted an open clothing store.

 _To hear sleigh bells in the snow_

"Rosa- _ya_ , wait here" Rosaline raised an eyebrow but nodded. She watched him enter the clothing store and not long after, exit with a pair of red mittens with white furl around the edges. "Here, put this on. It'll keep you warm" Law said and Rosaline's eyes widened.

 _I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

"They're beautiful, Law. Thank you" She pulled them on and let out a sigh. It was so warm… She gave him a peck on his cheek, and he blushed while looking away. She laughed and hooked her arm into his before they walked through the snow. Law's lips curling into a smile.

 _With every Christmas card I write_

In the shadows, Shachi, Penguin, Bepo and Jambarel secretly bought Christmas decorations. Jambarl pulled out one of the smaller trees and took it back to the ship while the others bought presents. They had to be as stealthy as possible to not be spotted by Rosaline or the Captain.

 _May your days be merry and bright_

Rosaline pointed at some of the beautiful Christmas decorations and briefly left Law's embrace, her warmth immediately missed. Rosaline smirked and hid a snowball she made before she tossed it at Law. His eyes widened briefly and he looked back at her before smirking as well.

 _And may all your Christmases be white_

Rosaline ran away laughing from Law as he used his Devil's Fruit to throw her with snow. She barely dodged and managed to toss a few snowballs right on target. In the end, they both ended up laughing and enjoyed the snowy view over the ocean.

 _And may all your Christmases be white_

"It's been so long since I enjoyed a Christmas like this. Thank you, Law. It was fun" Rosaline said, a sad smile on her lips as she stared out at the blue ocean that rivaled the bright color of her eyes. She lay her head down on his shoulder and he smiled.

"I should thank you, Rosa- _ya_. I can't remember the last time I had this fun on a Christmas day. I usually celebrated it with my family but then…" Law trailed off, his face making a painful expression. Rosaline gently squeezed his hand and gave him a warm smile making him feel better.

"Well, no matter what, you've got us as a family now" Law's eyes widened and he looked down at Rosaline. "We're not going anywhere and we'll be there for you. Just like you were there for me and the rest of the crew" Rosaline said and Law looked back at the sea, his eyes gleaming with a peculiar emotion.

"Yeah…"

When the time came for them to all meet back up on the ship, they made sure to be there on time. When they stepped onto the deck, they noticed that the ship was unnaturally quiet. So quiet that they thought no one arrived yet.

"They better be here on time. I don't want to drag them all back to the ship with the supplies" Law said and Rosaline laughed. She imagined how they would beg for mercy as Law chopped them up and stuck them onto the ship because they were late.

"I'm sure that they won't be long. Besides, it's Christmas. Let them roam around for a while. If they're not back in another hour, I'll personally go look for them. How does that sound?" Rosaline suggested and Law let out a sigh before he nodded. Rosaline went to open the dining room and put on the light.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Rosaline and Law both froze in the doorway as they stared at the scene. Everyone stood there with wide smiles and each one with a red Christmas hat on them. Beside Jambarl was a brightly lit and decorated Christmas tree with gifts wrapped underneath it.

On the dining table was fresh food prepared with a wonderful aroma lingering around in the room. There were cookies all neatly packed and decorated on the table as well. Everything was perfectly done and Rosaline was shocked.

"You-When-How-What?"

"Merry Christmas, Rosa-san, Captain. I believe these are the gifts you wanted to give each other" Bepo said as he approached them and Rosaline almost burst out laughing. He was dressed as Santa Claus! Bepo handed them each a small gift with a big smile and the crewmembers behind him all smiled as well.

"Merry Christmas, Bepo. Merry Christmas, everyone! You're the best!" Rosaline cheered, a wide grin plastered on her own lips. She knew that they were up to something but she didn't know that it was a surprise Christmas party.

Law and Rosaline glanced at each other before they slowly opened their Christmas presents. Rosaline gasped when she opened the small box to see a silver necklace with a flower hanging from the chain. It had sapphire stones edged within it and it was breathtaking.

Law's eyes widened at his own gift and he took the contraption in his hand. He clicked the button on top and the lid sprung open. It was a pocket watch. Above the clock, on the inside of the lid was a photo of the entire crew, everyone smiling.

"Every doctor needs a pocket watch" Rosaline spoke up and Law glanced up at her. "I thought that you would want something to remember us by and every time you check the time, you'll remember us" Law closed the clock and looked at everyone with a smile.

"Thank you"

Everyone cheered and Shachi was applauded by Penguin who gave him a thumbs up. Rosaline and Law shared a kiss of gratitude before smiling at each other. Neither of them thought they would celebrate this day, but in the end it was perfect.

"Merry Christmas, Law"  
"Merry Christmas, Rosa- _ya_ "

"Rosa-san" Bepo's voice made them snap out of their gaze and Rosaline looked back at the polar bear. He held her wooden guitar in his paws. "Would you sing us a little Christmas song?" He asked and Rosaline smiled while taking it.

Everyone went to sit down it the table, Shachi quickly stealing a cookie and received a scolding from Bepo. Law chuckled and sat down while still holding onto his new gift. He looked up at Rosaline who let her fingers run over the strings.

 _Have a holly jolly Christmas  
It's the best time of the year  
Well I don't know if there'll be snow  
But have a cup of cheer_

 _Have a holly jolly Christmas  
And when you walk down the street  
Say hello to friends you know  
And everyone you meet_

Rosaline sang and everyone cheered. Rosaline smiled and continued to play as she watched them all celebrate. Some opened presents and others ate the snacks. It was perfect picture and Rosaline felt her heart warm up.

 _Ho ho the mistletoe  
Is hung where you can see  
Somebody waits for you  
Kiss him once for me_

 _Have a holly jolly Christmas  
And in case you didn't hear  
Oh by golly have a holly jolly Christmas  
This year_

She finished playing and everyone cheered once again. She put away her guitar and joined them all at the dinner table. They started to feast on the food, some of the men playfully fighting over the food. It was a sight to behold.

Rosaline took one of the Christmas cookies in her hand and a sad smile came onto her lips. It looked just like the Christmas tree cookies she made with her mother. She glanced out of the porthole at the night sky, her blue eyes gleaming with a sad yet warm emotion.

"Merry Christmas, Mom"

* * *

 _ **Merry Christmas Everyone!***_

 _ **Don't forget to review!***_


End file.
